Thanks Wolfie
by sweetp-1
Summary: Edward goes on a first date, and gets an unexpected surprise. Silly fluff for the Texts From Last Night contest. OOC/AH. Slash.


**Title: Thanks Wolfie  
**

**Contest: Texts From Last Night **

**Author: Sweetp-1**

**Pairing: Edward x Seth **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Summary: Edward goes on a first date, and gets an unexpected surprise. Mindless fluff for the Texts From Last Night contest. OOC/AH. Slash. **

**To read more entries in the contest please visit: fanfiction dot net / community/ Texts_ From_ Last_ Night_ Contest / 79665**

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

Jacob smirks as he catches me staring at him. I haven't been able to tear my eyes away from him all night.

He's fucking gorgeous.

I smile back at him. I know I should at least try and pretend to be embarrassed, but the truth is I'm thinking how much I have enjoyed myself this evening and being coy isn't really me. Dinner was great, but I didn't want the evening to end there, so when he invited me back to his place I just grinned at him and said yeah, sure. Now, we're sitting on Jacob's couch. It's that part of the evening when things are kind of awkward. I think he likes me. I mean, we hit it off pretty well, we have a lot in common, and as far as first dates go, it's pretty much perfect. But just now? I'm not sure what to do, or say. It's not like me to be so nervous and unsure, but I have to admit it's been so long since I've been on anything resembling a date, I've almost forgotten how it all works. I don't know whether to make a move on him, or wait till he does, or what the hell to do.

I take another swig of beer and think about the last time I got any. Liam. Sweet and funny, and so very Irish. We met in a bar, I took him home and we didn't leave bed for three days. For five glorious sex-filled weeks, we partied hard and had the time of our lives. But then his mother got ill, and he cut his overseas trip short and headed back to Ireland. It's hard to believe that was four months ago. My hand is no substitute for the real thing.

I need to get laid. Or not even laid. At this point, a hand job from a hand other than my own would be fucking awesome. A blowjob would be even better. God, anything really. My whole body is taut with sexual frustration, I'm desperate to be touched, to touch, to kiss. I'm just plain desperate really.

Right now, I'm desperate for Jacob. I want him and I want him to know.

He's sitting next to me on the couch, just far enough away that we're not touching, though I really want to push my knee across so it rubs against his. I put my beer down on the coffee table, take a deep breath and tell myself that there's no time like the present. I can't just sit here and wait for him any longer. My breath catches in my throat as I reach out my hand, watching it close the distance between us, and softly I touch his hair. It's long, much longer than mine, glossy black like liquid midnight, and I run my fingers through it slowly, watching as the soft strands slip through my fingers. His hair was the first thing that caught my attention. I've never dated a guy with long hair before, and I've spent the entire evening wondering how it would feel in my hands. It's as soft as silk, and he's watching me, anticipation twinkling in his eyes as I play with the sleek strands.

He closes his eyes as I move my hand to his cheekbone, pushing my palm along his cheek. There is the slightest hint of stubble against my palm, and I wonder what it would feel like on my tongue to lick along his jawbone. His skin is beautiful, a deep russet color that looks so exotic against my ordinary pale hand.

I stare at his lips, imagining what he would taste like. As I watch, they part just a little and a barely audible sigh escapes. The sound of it makes me shiver. I'm pretty certain he wants this as much as I do. I run my thumb over his lips, pink and full, and God if I don't want to pounce on him right now.

He opens his eyes. They are smoldering, dark with lust and a hunger that makes my heart speed up. Oh yeah, he definitely wants this as much as I do.

He glances from my eyes to my lips, like he's asking permission, but I'm too impatient so I give him the only answer I can - I kiss him.

Jacob moans as our mouths meet, and almost immediately my cock is rock hard and throbbing. He tastes like beer, and the feel of his lips against mine is incredible. God, he's an amazing kisser, just the perfect amount of pressure and movement. His hand snakes around the back of my neck and all of a sudden we're not sharing a gentle first kiss; we're mauling each other, our mouths attacking, all lips and teeth and tongues. It's urgent and passionate and hot as hell, and I can't get close enough. I push him into the back of the couch, lay over him and shamelessly grind against him. I can feel his hands gripping my ass, pulling me closer, harder and fuck, I'm seriously wondering when dry humping got so fucking sexy.

It's been way too long. My cock is just about bursting through the zipper of my jeans, and I'm kissing him wild and frantic, imagining us moving this to the bedroom, taking this further. I know that we probably shouldn't, not on a first date, but my body is telling me otherwise. Liam was a 'no strings attached' bit of fun, but we both knew it wasn't going to be any more than a few weeks of partying, drinking and sex. Jacob and I, on the other hand, are having a great evening together, and I don't want this to be a one nighter. I seriously like this guy, and if we fuck tonight, that might damage any chance we might have of starting something a bit more serious. It might be a long time since I got laid, but it's been even longer since I was 'involved'. At twenty six, I'm beginning to think that perhaps it is time I stop scoring in bars and find myself a 'proper' boyfriend.

"Edward..." he breathes against my neck. I don't care what I should or shouldn't do anymore. Rational thought is quickly receding, driven away by lust and desire and the overwhelming need to see Jacob's naked body.

I pull up his almost-too-tight white teeshirt and gaze at his chest. The teeshirt is simple and plain, but I've never seen anything sexier. Wrapped over his broad shoulders, the outline of his pecs barely visible underneath the stretched cotton; it's a vision that only pales in comparison to the flesh underneath. He's built and toned, his beautiful brown skin rippling as he pulls the shirt all the way off.

"Wow!" I sound like a fifteen year old girl, but I don't really care.

I rest my weight on one arm as I run my hand over his abs, relishing the feel of his satin skin and the tight muscles underneath. He's the whole package - looks, intelligence, sense of humor, great body. I'm suddenly thinking I'm going to buy my sister flowers tomorrow for setting this date up. I can't believe I was reluctant when Alice told me about the new guy at the salon where she works, and how gorgeous he was and how she wanted to hook us up. If I'd known he was this hot, I would have asked her to get us together weeks ago.

Jacob moans as my finger flicks his nipple, and his hands pull my shirt from the back of my jeans and then splay across my back. He's pulling me closer again, and I lean my head down and lick his collarbone. He tastes like salt and man and just a hint of pine, and I want to taste _all _of him.

I kiss my way down his chest, sucking on his nipple and running my tongue around it. He moans again, and his hands find their way into my hair, pulling and pushing through it as his breathing gets faster. The sounds of his enjoyment spur me on, and I lick my way lower still. He has no chest hair, his skin taut and smooth and I slowly push my tongue along his abs, torturing him with my slow descent.

He says my name again, only this time he sounds desperate and needy. He's practically pleading with me, but he doesn't need to worry because I'm going to give him exactly what he wants, and then, because I'm as horny as fuck, I'm hoping he'll at least reciprocate, or even better, he'll take me to bed so I can fuck him properly.

I sit back on my calves, nestling myself in between his legs. His jeans have a belt, but instead of a normal buckle he has this intricately carved silver one that's shaped like a wolf. I unclick it and slowly guide the soft leather belt through the loops. He's watching me, his eyes almost black with desire, and all I see there is longing and lust which I am sure he must see mirrored in my own.

Slowly, because I'm a fucking tease, but also because watching him watch me is a huge turn on, I undo the copper buttons of his jeans. I'm careful not to touch him, knowing that the lack of friction right now is probably driving him crazy. I want him begging for it.

All the buttons are undone, and he lifts his hips as I slide down his jeans. I groan as I realize he's not wearing any underwear. His cock is... massive. I have totally hit the jackpot with this guy.

I wrestle my eyes from his impressive manhood, and pull his jeans all the way off. It's a bit of a struggle from the confines of a three-seater couch, but luckily we've already taken off our shoes so I don't have to waste time wrestling with those, too.

He's lying naked on his couch, and my God, it's a sight to behold. He's magnificent.

I run my hands up his thighs, and he bucks his hips. I can see how needy he is, and I'm pretty sure he's just one more touch away from right where I want him. He growls at me as I scratch my nails along the inside of his thighs, deliberately avoiding where he wants it most. He whimpers as I pull away, but I just smirk at him, and then without even bothering to undo the buttons, I pull my own shirt up over my head. It doesn't seem fair that I am still fully clothed while he is naked in all his glory.

I toss it on the floor, and then lift his leg up and kiss my way from his knee down his thigh. I'm right there. I can feel his erection against my hair, I'm so close but not close enough. I blow a hot breath over him, and wait.

"Please..." And there it is. I smile against the soft skin of his inner thigh before kissing my way along his pubic bone. His cock is even more impressive close up. I won't lie, I've seen some cock in my time, but his is a stand out. I lick my lips and slowly wrap my mouth over the head, running my tongue over his slit. I moan as the salty taste of him hits my tongue, and he shudders underneath me.

Then, he makes the oddest noise. I swear it sounds like 'woof',but I figure that I am pretty good at this and can usually get a guy making all sorts of weird noises within a minute or two. Usually, it's my name or variation on God's name, or whatever, but in the heat of the moment with my mouth doing its thing, I'll take any sort of moan or groan as a sign I'm doing a good job.

His hips buck again, and I push my tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock as I take him deeper, deeper...

His whole body tenses and shakes, and suddenly, I realize he's about to come. I've never been one to spit, so I push him further into my mouth, and swallow as he lets it go down my throat.

As I'm swallowing his jizz I hear him howl.

_What the fuck?_

I release his cock so fucking fast it slaps against his stomach as I snap my head up. There was no way I misheard that. He just fucking _howled _at me.

Jacob's lying there blissed out with his eyes closed, looking like he just had the best orgasm of his life, and I'm just... speechless.

I don't know whether to be more horrified that the guy came after just thirty seconds of tongue action, or that he obviously has some sort of weird wolf fantasy going on.

I mean...just...what the fuck?

I have to get out of here. I don't know whether to shake my head in disgust, or laugh my ass off.

Either way, Jacob and I are not going to work out.

I pick up my shirt off the floor and quickly pull it on as Jacob slowly sits up.

"Edward?" he asks, obviously confused as to why I'm bolting.

"Hey, um...I'm sorry Jacob, but I just remembered I've got a really early start in the morning, yeah..a meeting.. and I need to get home and sort some stuff out," I lie, horribly. It's the oldest and lamest excuse in the world, but right now all I can think about is getting home so I can try to forget that wolfboy just lost his load in my mouth.

I grab my shoes from beside the couch and pull them on, tying the laces in record time. I can't even look him in the eye as I scramble to my feet.

"Thanks for a great night, Jacob. I'm sorry I have to bail, maybe..um...I'll get your number from Alice, OK?" I talk to him over my shoulder as I hastily get the fuck out of his apartment.

He's still sitting on his couch butt naked as I make my escape.

Jesus. This is going down as the worst first date in history.

I practically run down the stairs that lead to the street, but it isn't until I'm standing outside that I realize I don't have any way of getting home. My truck has been in the shop all week - Jacob drove us home from the restaurant in his car.

Fuck!

There is no way I am going back up there to ask wolfboy to call me a cab. I whip out my phone from my back pocket and text Alice:

_**he just made his dick say 'woof' and howl at me. can you pick me up?**_

As I wait for her reply, I pace up and down the sidewalk outside Jacob's apartment hoping like hell he doesn't look out his window and see me down here, or worse, see me down here and come out to talk to me.

A car pulls up alongside me, and a tall girl with long black hair gets out and runs up the stairs I have just come down. Jacob did say he shared the apartment with a chick, his cousin or something. I guess that must be her. I don't have time to think on it anymore because my phone beeps.

_**OMG!! he did wot? **_

Fuck, Alice! I don't have time for this shit. I text back, pushing at the keys furiously.

_**ALICE! i need to gtf out of here. come get me!**_

A few seconds later my phone beeps again. I curse as I read Alice's reply._  
__**  
sorry no can do E. Jasper hurt his ankle - at hospital for xray. ILY x **_

Of course, right then it begins to rain.

I can't believe this night is going from bad to worse. I don't even have a jacket with me because it's the middle of fucking summer and by rights I shouldn't need one. I'm standing there wondering what the fuck I'm going to do when the chick comes out of the building. She must be Jacob's flatmate; she looks like she could be related to him - the same high cheekbones, the same shiny black hair that falls straight over her shoulders.

"Edward?" she asks me tentatively.

Surprised, I nod and wonder what the fuck Jacob has said to her.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

I don't hesitate. "Yeah, I sure do."

She grins and opens the door of the car that's parked at the curb, and I jump right in after her.

"I'm Leah, and this is my brother, Seth and this is Paul," she says as she motions to the two guys in the front of the car. "Guys, this is Edward."

"Hi." I respond, feeling kind of weird that I've gotten into a car with three complete strangers, but also fucking thankful I'm not still standing out there in the dark and wet.

As the car pulls away from the curb, the guy who isn't driving, turns in his seat and flashes me a wide grin.

"Let me guess...you met 'Wolfie'."

I just stare at him for a second before letting out a sound that could only be described as a cringe-laugh. It is absolutely no surprise to me that Jacob has named his cock something so ridiculous.

Beside me, Leah laughs and pats my knee. She gives me a sympathetic smile that makes me think I am not the first poor guy that she's had to rescue from her rabid flatmate.

"I keep telling him that shit's not cool." 'Not cool' would be the understatement of the century. I can't really see the driver, only flashes of his profile as we pass by the street lights, but I agree with him - one hundred and ten percent.

The other guy jabs him with his elbow. "You would know, right, Seth?"

I can see Seth make a gagging gesture, and Paul laughs.

"Just ignore them. We all grew up together, and Paul thinks it funny to tease Seth because Jacob's our cousin," Leah says by way of explanation.

"That's right. He's family, and that's just wrong, man!" Seth says adamantly. Then his voice softens. "And anyway...he's not my type."

We come to a big intersection and the overhead lights illuminate the car, and Seth. I don't know where these people are from, but I'm thinking it must be the Tribe of Beautiful People. He's even more stunning than Jacob; everything sharper, more refined. He's almost regal looking. I can see his hair is tied back in a ponytail, and I'm suddenly wondering how long it is, and whether he ever wears it loose. My thoughts are just about to spiral into a fantasy involving me running my hands through his hair while he's on his knees...

Jesus. I am even more desperate than I realize, obviously not helped by the fact I've had a hard-on for most of the night, and never did get it taken care of. Still, one minute I'm sucking off Jacob and the next I'm fantasizing about his cousin. This is a new low even for me.

The rain is getting heavier by the minute, and the sound of it on the roof of the car is a welcome distraction from my errant thoughts. Once again, I'm unbelievably thankful that I'm not still standing stranded outside of Jacob's wolfcave.

"So, where are you guys heading?" I ask Leah.

"Out to a bar that a friend of ours owns. I forgot my wallet so we were just swinging by home to get it. It's a couple of blocks from downtown."

I'm pretty happy to hear where they're heading. My place is on the opposite side of town to Jacob's, but if I can get a ride to the central city then I can easily find a cab to get me home.

"You should come with us, man," Paul says from the front seat.

I hesitate. As nice as they have been to me, I don't really know these people. They seem harmless enough, but meeting 'Wolfie' has put a serious dampener on my evening. I'm thinking an early night might be best.

"Yeah! That would be cool. I think there's going to be a proper band there tonight," Leah chimes in. "Come on, Edward. It'll be fun. Take your mind off..."

I cut in. "Yeah, sounds great. Why not?"

She's right. I could go home and wallow in the awful memories of what happened on Jacob's couch, or I could go with them, have a few drinks, listen to some music, and try to pretend like it _never happened_.

It's only a few minutes later that we're pulling into a reserved parking space behind the bar. I guess it is all about who you know. Quickly, we all tumble out of the car and make a run for the back door of the bar.

* * *

SPOV:

I grin as I see Sam's bar is packed. He's done a fantastic job at turning this place around. What was a seedy bar on the edge of the city is fast turning into the new destination of choice for Seattle's twenty-something crowd. Sure, a night out in raves and clubs, popping some E or party pills is fun when you're a kid, but after awhile you just want somewhere where you can listen to some _real_ music, and have a few drinks with friends. That somewhere is _The Q Bar_.

In her usual brash fashion, Leah grabs Edward by the hand and pulls him through the crowd up to the bar. I see Sam welcome them with his trademark grin, and immediately he starts pouring us all beers.

I make a quick detour to the bathroom, and then slowly weave my way back to the bar to join them. I spot my sister first. She has her back to me chatting animatedly to Paul and he's laughing at whatever story she's telling him.

But I have to say, I'm not particularly interested in what they are doing. My eyes are drawn immediately to Edward. He's next to them, leaning against the bar, beer in hand. From this angle I can see the sharp lines of his jaw, and just a hint of stubble on his skin. He takes a long swig from the glass which is nestled against his full, pink lips, and I watch entranced as the amber liquid pours into his mouth. The movement of the skin over his throat, the bobbing of his adam's apple as he swallows...who knew drinking a beer could be so goddamn sexy?

His black shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and I can see a tiny hint of chest hair peeking out. It's the same crazy color as his hair, all bronze and copper and burnished metal. I don't even know how to describe it as anything other than stunning. He pulls his fingers through it, but it does little to calm it; it's all over the place, untamed and wild.

His green eyes sparkle as he watches me checking him out.

He turns and puts his beer on the bar behind him. I'm mesmerized by the vision of him as he stalks toward me. I can feel my heart speeding up, faster and faster with every step he gets closer to me. It's almost thumping it's way right out of my chest.

God. He is gorgeous.

He smiles as if he can read my thoughts. His grin is lopsided and makes him look like he's up to no good. I'm kind of hoping that's the case, because the idea of naughty Edward is making my cock hard. His eyes flick to my crotch as if he senses the effect he's having on me, and then he smirks.

My knees just about give way as his eyes find mine. They're the color of lust and want, and it's like I'm trapped under his gaze, unable to move or breathe.

He takes another step forward, closing the last inch that separates us until I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face . I close my eyes as the smell of beer and salt washes over me. I wonder if he tastes like that too, and I almost groan as my mind imagines him grabbing my face and pulling me to him.

"See something you like there, Seth?" he whispers in my ear. Soft strands of his hair tickle my cheek as he leans toward me and my cock twitches, desperate for him to touch me, for him to push against me and close that last infuriating wisp of air that separates us.

He chuckles and then stands back.

Bastard. He fucking knows exactly what's he doing to me.

"Maybe," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, like I could take it or leave it. The truth is, I am so insanely close to begging him to take me out the back and fuck me hard it's not even funny. I can feel myself hot and hard, and I can tell from the way he arches his eyebrow at my response that he fucking knows it, too.

"Maybe?" he asks me. "Oh. Well that's a shame, because I certainly like what _I _see." He lowers his voice to a whisper again. "And I was kind of hoping I'd get to take you home later and fuck you senseless." He smirks at me again, and then turns to walk away.

I grab his elbow, and pull him back to me. Ever since that night six months ago when we gave him a lift from outside Jake's place, I've been absolutely smitten with this beautiful man.

"Edward Cullen, you are a fucking tease." I snarl against his ear. He just laughs, but he pushes himself back against me, his hipbone grinding against the ache in my jeans.

"And you love it," he shoots back at me.

He's right. I do. It's one of the many things I love about him, in fact. Even if he does like to work me up, and then leave me desperate.

I sigh. It's going to be a long night at this rate. We've only just gotten here, but already I'm ready to take him home and show him exactly what he does to me.

Edward kisses me quickly on the lips, and then walks back to the bar. He has a beer ready for me, and hands it to me like a peace offering. I take it with a smile, and lean on the bar beside him, my foot resting against his. Despite what I really want to be doing to him, this is all the contact I can have for now, and my need to be close to him is so overwhelming that I will take anything I can get. He moves closer so our bodies touch at the hips as well. I smile to myself as I realize he can't bear to be too far from me, either.

A few rounds later, a covers band starts playing on the stage at the far end of the bar. Their stuff is upbeat, and after awhile most of the people in the bar are on the dance floor. I glance at Edward to see him tapping his foot in time to the music.

I down the rest of the beer, and then ask him to dance with me. He looks a bit apprehensive. I know dancing isn't really his thing, but I do the puppy dog eye expression that gets him every single time, and then he's sighing and flipping back his glass too.

We make our way into the thick of the crowd. There must be hundreds of people packed into this tiny space, all jumping and moving in time to the beat. The band is playing songs that most of us know from our teenage years and there are loud cheers every time they start a new song that everyone recognizes.

The air is thick and hot, and the crowd is tight. There are bodies pressing us on every side and it's almost like watching an organic being as everyone in the crowd moves together as one. It's exhilarating, and even Edward is smiling ear to ear as we bounce around.

I turn to watch the band. The lead singer is working up the crowd, while the chick who's playing bass is starting to play the opening riff of one of the biggest rock anthems of our youth. She's playing the same teasing intro over and over, and the crowd is chanting, desperate for them to hit it out already.

Suddenly, I feel Edward pushing up against me from behind. I know it's him; I can tell from his smell, from the way his breath hits the back of my neck, from the way my body is reacting - every nerve ending tingling, my skin breaking out in goosebumps in anticipation, my breath catching in my throat.

The band finally starts the song, and the crowd goes wild. Around us, everyone is jumping and yelling, but the only thing I am aware of is Edward. I close my eyes as one of his arms reaches around and pulls me closer against him. He's grinding against me, sweeping my hair back so he can whisper words of love against my neck. I know we're moving with the rest of the crowd, but it feels almost surreal with the heat and the noise and the overwhelming closeness of everyone around us. I grip onto the arm that's snaked around my waist, holding him close as I push back against him. He groans in my ear and God, the sound of it makes my already straining cock feel like it's as hard as granite.

Sometimes, it seems so surreal that we've only known each other for a few months; he's such a part of my life now, that the memories that don't feature him seem odd and out of place.

I can't help but be thankful my cousin is a colossal idiot and blew his chances with Edward. If it wasn't for his disturbing idea of what constitutes foreplay, it might have been Jake that ended up with him instead of me. I thank fate everyday for letting me be the lucky bastard who got to rescue a wet and mortified Edward from Jake's paws.

I smile to myself as I think about seeing him for the first time. I'd just pulled up outside the flat that Leah and Jake shared so Leah could run in and grab her wallet. There was this guy pacing up and down the sidewalk, practically wearing a path into it he was storming along so hard. His fingers were flying over his phone and even though the car windows were up, Paul and I both heard him yell 'Fuck' at his phone.

My God. He was gorgeous. Even as furious as all hell, he was stunning. He was tall and lean, his white shirt hanging out loose over his jeans. Every few moments he ran his fingers through his tousled hair in frustration. He moved gracefully, even as tightly wound as he was, reminding me of a mountain lion; wild and lithe, as he stalked along the sidewalk. I could barely take my eyes off him, even more so as it began to rain and his shirt began to mold to his body, giving me a hint of the outline of his toned chest and broad shoulders. I didn't even notice Leah when she came running back down the stairs, because I was so captivated by him.

Paul laughed, and said he must have been Jake's date having second thoughts. Jake's penchant for all things lupine was a running joke in our crowd, and this guy wasn't the first to make a run for it. Then, the guy got in the car with us, and Leah told us his name was Edward. Paul cracked a joke, and then it became clear he had been up there with Jake; not only was he sinfully attractive, but he was gay as well.

I remember how all of a sudden, I was so very nervous - palms sweating and my voice failing me as I tried to concentrate on the road and not on the sex god in the back seat of my car.

It wasn't easy, but somehow I got us to Sam's club. For the rest of the night I watched Edward; as he sculled back his first beer like he was trying to wash away unpleasant memories, then the slow unfurling of his body as he had a few more beers and finally relaxed. I was taken aback at how easily and naturally he interacted with my friends like he'd known them forever.

Only, I could barely form a sentence around him. I was dazzled by him, and as much as I wanted to talk to him, I found myself stuttering; pathetic and embarrassed. I wanted desperately to let him know I was interested, but I didn't know exactly what had gone on between him and Jake. I didn't think that night was the best time to do anything even if I could pull myself together enough to say something to him.

So I didn't. I watched; silent and wanting. I drank beer after beer in the hope one of them would go straight to my balls and make me man up and do something. But all that happened was I got horribly drunk.

The band that was playing that night was great, and I found myself on the dance floor, moving and jumping around, trying to lose myself in the beat, trying to forget about Edward and all the things I wanted to do to him. I remember spinning around and finding myself face to face with him. He didn't say a word. He just stared at me, his bright green eyes sparkling with something dark, something that made everything inside me ache with longing.

He stepped behind me, and pulled out the leather cord that was tying up my ponytail. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. I barely breathed as he touched me, so soft and careful, like I was something precious.

Then he was gone. I looked for him everywhere, but he'd bailed and I was pissed off, thinking I'd never get to see him again. I hated myself for being a pussy and not telling him I was insanely attracted to him. I wondered if I'd imagined the hunger in his eyes. I drank myself into oblivion, and in the morning I had a wicked hangover and couldn't remember how I got home.

It was a week before he contacted me by text message.

_**i have tickets to the game tonight, any chance you want to come with me? Edward**_

Later, I learned he'd asked my sister for my number that night in the bar and that the overwhelming attraction I'd been almost overcome with, was mutual.

He'd picked me up, we'd gone to the game together, and after he made me promise I didn't have a secret wolf fetish, he asked me if he could see me again. We'd been pretty much inseparable ever since.

Edward runs his hand under my shirt, bringing me out my memories and back into the sweat and heat where he is rubbing himself against my ass. His hands glide across my stomach, and with each pass he's reaching lower and lower. God, I'm almost shaking with anticipation and the need is boiling up inside me and suddenly, that's it. I can't take his particular brand of torture anymore.

I wrench myself out of him arms and pull him by the hand out of the pulsing crowd, but instead of heading towards the bar where Leah and Paul are still standing, I head straight for the door.

We're heading back to my place, or his, I don't really care. But he's taking me home now, and he's going to make good on his earlier suggestion.

Hand in hand, we make a run for the cabs that are lined up outside and I think to myself that I sure am a lucky bastard. Edward is everything I have ever wanted, and he's all mine. Perhaps we should send that cousin of mine a bunch of flowers tomorrow.

After all, we have a lot to thank 'Wolfie' for.

* * *

**TFLN prompt: He just made his dick say "woof" and howl at me. can you pick me up?**

All the pieces I've written lately have been angsty- writing something light and fluffy was quite the challenge. I apologize for the almost complete lack of plot.

Huge thank you to Andnowthemoon for pre-reading, and for her words of wisdom. Vanpirenz beta'd the hell out of this even though I made her brain explode writing in present tense. ILY bb!


End file.
